


Never Let Go of You

by Justaidenwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Body Worship, M/M, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omegaverse, Slight Impregnation Kink, iwaoi - Freeform, non sexual intimacy, this is really just a whole bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justaidenwrites/pseuds/Justaidenwrites
Summary: Iwaizumi loves him.





	Never Let Go of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmochii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmochii/gifts).



> this is a (late) birthday gift for the wonderful, dmochii on tumblr! I'm sorry for the lateness, but I hope you enjoy this anyways!
> 
> don't forget to follow me on tumblr; justaidenarts

Iwaizumi was so in love. 

He was so in love, he thought to himself shamelessly, kissing at the legs of the man before him, starting at his ankles, working his way up to his knees with soft lips. 

Oikawa was staring down at him, eyes droopy and relaxed and breaths calm and even. Iwaizumi nipped gently at the inner side of Oikawa's knee, a hand roaming up over his leg to carress over the joint. Iwaizumi knew it must be sore. Even moreso than usual, as he had walked much more than neccessary during their shopping trip the other day, running back and forth from store to store to find "Just one more onesie, Iwa-chan! I promise!" 

Iwaizumi sighed.

He was so in love. 

Iwaizumi moved upwards to press kisses along the omega's plump thighs, so tempted to dig his teeth into the soft flesh, but reminded himself that he wanted to be gentle, that he wanted to take Oikawa apart with soft kisses and gentle touches, so unlike the usual way. He smirked to himself as Oikawa whined, as he allowed his legs to fall open for his alpha. 

Iwaizumi scattered kisses and soft nips along his omega's thighs, let his hands roam up to Oikawa's hips, to carress over the bones before moving to the omega's stomach, touching at the smooth, round bump of Oikawa's stomach. 

Iwaizumi skipped over the tiny, tight pair of boxers Oikawa was wearing, and let his mouth join his hands at Oikawa's stomach, tilting his head a bit sideways to mouth at the stretchmarks forming at his sides, smiling happily to himself when he felt the softest of kicks from the baby growing inside his omega. 

At six months pregnant, Oikawa looked almost large enough to burst, and Iwaizumi loved it; loved knowing that he was the one who had been given the pleasure of being able to fill Oikawa with a pup, that he had been the one to make Oikawa all round and soft. 

Fuck

He was just so in love. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa whined softly, almost petulantly. "Are you just going to tease me like this forever, or are you actually going to fuck me?" 

Iwaizumi smirked, hummed against Oikawa's stomach. "I'm not teasing," He defended himself. "I'm just taking my time, giving your body the love and worship it deserves." 

Oikawa huffed and pouted, though Iwaizumi could easily make out the blush coating his cheeks. 

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa like this. 

Well, of course, he had loved Oikawa long before he had gotten pregnant. But this, now, getting to see Oikawa like this every day was just a treat. He loved Seeing Oikawa soft and sleepy, as he was most of the time these days; Growing a human being inside of him was really taking up a lot of energy. Iwaizumi loved him at three in the morning, when Oikawa woke him up with a craving that just couldn't be dealt with unless Iwaizumi went to that specific store and bought that specific brand of penut butter and went home and cut up bits of celery and spread specific amounts of penut butter onto it and-

He just fucking loved Oikawa. 

He loved him when they got together in highschool, when they collapsed into each others arms in and fell into Oikawa's bed in a tired, crying bundle of limbs and blankets after their loss against Kurasuno, when they had their first kiss, crying into each other and confessing to feelings that they had harboured for years, that they had kept secret; that they had hid from each other in fear of rejection, in fear of losing the relationship they had.

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa when he moved away for college, when they kissed and held each other at the train station, making so many promises; Promising that they would visit as often as possible, that they would see each other every holiday and long weekend, that they would skype and call and text and do whatever it took, because they had to make the distance work; they just had to. They couldn't lose each other when they had only just started dating, after all this time.

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa when the omega fell into an early heat during one of Iwaizumi's visits; When they were both nervous and overwhelmed and didn't know how to deal with the situation. As Iwaizumi held Oikawa in his arms and whispered promises in his ear; that one day, he would take care of Oikawa through his heat, that one day, he could give Oikawa what he needed. But they had made a deal to wait, to wait until they lived together, to wait until they would no longer have to go weeks without so much as a hug or a kiss from the one they loved. 

He loved Oikawa, loved him in the long nights they had spent together on the phone or on skype, confessing their worries and insecurities to each other, both knowing they had to sleep but missing each other too much to even rid themselves of a moment of conversation. 

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa when they finally came back together, when they moved into a shared apartment together in their home town, Oikawa picking up a job as a highschool volleyball coach and Iwaizumi as a doctor at the local hospital. 

Iwaizumi loved him when they finally bonded, when they finally gave in to years of love and desire and need. 

Iwaizumi loved Oikawa then, still loved him now.

loved his soft brown eyes, his naturally curly hair that he always insists on styling, even when they're just going to be lazing around the house all day. He loved the little crinkle of his eyes when he laughs or smiles, really smiles; not that fake, charming smile that he used to give to those girls who used to follow him around. He loved that Oikawa's hands and feet are always cold, though he doesn't particularly enjoy it when he tried sliding them underneath Iwaizumi's sweater and running them along the planes of his stomach to try and warm them up. 

He loved Oikawa. 

He loved his dorky little laugh, the one he only lets out when it's just the two of them, alone. He loved the nights they spend together, curled up on the couch in then livingroom bi-weekly to marathon their favorite movies. He loved Oikawa when he ooh's and ahh's at movies they've both seen dozens of times, patting at Iwaizumi's shoulder and exclaiming "Oh, Iwa-chan, watch this part!" despite knowing that he wasn't planning on taking his attention away for even a moment. 

He loves when they cook meals together, Oikawa humming happily to some song he heard on the radio as he chops up vegetables while Iwaizumi's stirs the ones already cooking in the pan. 

He loves their mornings together, the ones on their shared days of where they just lay in bed until noon, cuddling and kissing and murmuring sweet nothing's into each others ears. 

Iwaizumi loves him. 

He loves him. 

He loves him. 

He loves him. 

Iwaizumi murmurs that into Oikawa's skin as he kisses along his body, as he worships him, because that's what Oikawa deserves. 

He presses kiss over kiss over kiss into his lovers skin, tell's him with pure adoration in his voice just how perfect he is, until he's overwhelmed from all the love he feels, until the omega is crying, little hiccuped sobs because he just feels so loved, so wanted. 

And Iwaizumi continues to kiss him. To kiss away the tears on his cheeks, to press his lips lovingly, gently over fluttering eyelids and telling Oikawa everything, how beautiful he his, how perfect, how gorgeous, how absolutely stunning he is. 

He holds him close, kissing him over and over and over. 

Because he loves him. 

Iwaizumi loves Oikawa. 

More than anything. 

Iwaizumi holds him and knows, deep in his heart, in his very soul, that he will never let him go.


End file.
